The Last Night
by UnforgivenChild
Summary: Its a little story in Lilly's point of view about the night Voldie murdered them. (other chapters are other people's point of views)
1. Lily's Pont of View

The Last Night (Lilly Potter)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters; they belong to the very talented JK Rowling. The story line belongs to me. To get rid of any confusion, this story will be re-written in different point of view several times... In the title I will have whose point of view it is in. This one, as you see is in Lilly Potters point of view.   
  
  
As I walked up the stairs, hearing my son, Harry, crying I knew there was something wrong. Something was going to happen tonight. No matter what it is, I will make sure nothing harms Harry. My name is Lilly Potter. I am the wife of James Potter, and mother of our one-year-old son, Harry Potter.   
  
As I walked into Harry's room, I scooped him up in my arms and held him close, rocking him and softly singing a lullaby. I watched Harry with warm eyes, as he smiled up at me. Within minutes James had entered the room hearing me and put an arm around my waist. Looking down at Harry, he smiled.   
  
After slowly closing his eyes, and falling asleep, I placed him back in the crib. I looked at James with worried eyes. He touched my face and kissed me, "Don't worry, He-who-must-not-be-named wont find us, our secret is safe with Wormtail. I trust him with our lives."   
  
I smiled, "Yes, I know... Only, I have a bad feeling. Like something is going to happen."   
  
"Don't worry, were safe." He paused, "Oh yea. Padfoot and Wormtail both have some business to take care of, and it's a full moon; so tonight we wont have any company."   
  
I nodded, "Ok..." I glanced at the door, "I'm going to go make dinner..." I kissed him and after he mutely nodded, we both went to the door. I went in the kitchen and, wand in hand, began to make dinner as James sat by the fire and read a book.   
  
When I had finished making some food, I set the table and called James into the kitchen. "Dinners ready." I said and went upstairs to wake up Harry. I slowly picked him up and rocked him until he awoke. After kissing him on his forehead I made my way downstairs. But what I saw, was nothing I was expecting.   
  
Voldemort, the Dark Lord was standing in our kitchen. The table was in pieces, and chairs were broken. James seemed to be hurt. I gasped and James saw me. "Lilly! Get out of here... You and Harry have to get out of here!" He ordered, but I couldn't leave; not without James. Suddenly I head the last thing I ever wanted to. "Avadra Kadavra!" Was the first thing I heard come out of Voldemort's mouth, and almost instantly, a flash of green light came out of the tip of his wand. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. But it was too late; James was on the ground dead. Totally irreversibly dead, and there was nothing I or anyone else could do about it.   
  
I darted to the door. But before I was half was through the living room, Voldemort had grabbed me and through me down on the floor. I held close to Harry. "Don't hurt him! Please no! Kill me, but don't touch my son! He's merely a baby!"   
  
Voldemort pointed his wand in our direction. I wasn't sure whom it was pointed at; my eyes were too blurry with tears. "AVADRA...." I rolled over, covering Harry from the killing curse. Everything was happening to fast; I didn't even hear him finish the curse.   
************************  
As I looked down over the scene with James by my side; I saw our dead bodies, our son Harry, and Voldemort. There was nothing I could do, Voldemort was going to kill Harry, and I couldn't help the helpless little boy who was totally oblivious to what was happening around him.   
  
I looked at James with tears in my eyes, unable to see the murder of our only son that I had given up my life to protect. But I couldn't help but to look. As I heard the inevitable words, I saw the flash of green light come out of the wand. While in hysterics, something I never imagined possible happened. Instead of murdering out only son, Harry; the green light bounced off him and hit Voldemort straight on, only leaving a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that would remain with him for the rest of him life.   
  
But Voldemort didn't die. I had known, long ago, he had conquered death. But he did disappear, or came out of eyesight, for what I didn't see was a snakeish looking body, franticly slither away, out of the house that was about to fall into pieces. Our spirits watched the scene of a destroyed house, two dead bodies, and an infant crying; until Dumbledor, Snape, Hagrid, and the others arrived. It was then, when we knew Harry would be safe, we went up to heaven, where I watched over my son, from the clouds.  



	2. James's Point of View

The Last Night (James)  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs the JK Rowling... bla bla bla.... Its in James Potter's Point of view... there is an authors note on the bottom...  
  
I was sitting at my desk when I suddenly heard a cry that made me jump, splattering ink all over my parchment. "Damn..." I muttered as I looked down at the inky letter to my best friend, Sirius.   
  
I slowly got up and made my way into my son's bedroom, where the cry had come from. I smiled seeing my beautiful wife, Lily, and my Son, Harry. As I entered the room, I put an arm around Lily's waist and smiled down at Harry.   
  
After Harry had fallen asleep, Lily placed him in the crib and looked at me with worried eyes. I put my hand up to her face and gently kissed her. "Don't worry, He-who-must-not-be-named wont find us, our secret is safe with Wormtail. I trust him with our lives." I said as if able to read her mind, attempting to comfort her.   
  
She smiled at me, "Yes, I know... Only, I have a bad feeling. Like something is going to happen."   
  
  
"Don't worry, were safe." I paused remembering the owl I had just received, "Oh yea. Padfoot and Wormtail both have some business to take care of, and it's a full moon; so tonight we wont have any company."   
  
She nodded, "OK..." She said before glancing at the door, "I'm going to go make dinner..." She kissed me and I mutely nodded.   
  
Wand in hand, she made her way down to the kitchen and I sat by the warm fire reading a book I had been meaning to finish for the last few days. After a few minutes I smelled a delightful aroma, and heard Lily call me into the kitchen.   
  
I quickly put down the book and walked into the kitchen, as she left to get Harry. I sat down at the table waiting for her to return, as I heard someone come into the door.   
  
Not sure of whom it was I quickly got up and was about to walk into he living room, to see who our visitor was. But as I looked to the doorway, I saw the last thing I expected. The Dark Lord, Voldemort standing in our doorway from the kitchen to the living room. He attacked me several times, yet I was able to dodge the attacks, but broke several chairs in the process.   
  
My wand was upstairs; I had left it in the bedroom. I was doomed. Forgetting magic, I tackled him and engaged in a fistfight. That didn't last long. He was impressively strong, and through me across the room, where I hit a wall.   
  
I looked back up at him, where I saw something in back of him moving. I gasped, realizing I was Lily and Harry. "Lily!" I yelled, "Get out of here... You and Harry have to get out of here!" But she just stayed there and wouldn't leave. What was she doing!   
  
It was then; I heard the inevitable words, and the last two words I would ever hear in my life. "Avadra Kadavra!" I didn't even see the green light come out of Voldemort's wand, the spell hit me so fast, and I was dead before I knew it.   
************************  
As a spirit, I had no choice but to watch Voldemort attack Lily and Harry. Lily ran as quickly as she could to the door, but Voldemort was too fast. He grabbed her and through her to the ground.   
  
She was holding close to Harry pleading for his life. "Don't hurt him! Please no! Kill me, but don't touch my son! He's merely a baby!" She pleaded. But I had known long ago, Voldemort was a heartless monster that wouldn't even spare the baby.   
  
Lily because hysterical in tears as Voldemort pointed his wand at them. She rolled over; her body covering Harry's as Voldemort muttered the killing curse once again.   
  
It hit her in the back and she was with me within seconds. Tears were streaming down both of our cheeks, as was watched the last of the Potters about to be murdered.   
  
She couldn't stand it as she barried her head in my shirt and I stroked her neck. But she turned to watch once again as Voldemort muttered the killing curse a third time.   
  
Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and she was hysterical as the impossible happened. The curse didn't murder Harry, the green light bounced off the baby's forehead, merely leaving him with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and rebounded back into Voldemort.   
  
I was dumbfounded. Had Voldemort died? He couldn't have. I had well known that long ago that Voldemort had conquered death. But he disappeared, or did he? I had seen something-frantically slither out of the house.   
  
Our spirits watched the scene of a destroyed house, two dead bodies, and an infant crying; until Dumbledor, Snape, Hagrid, and the others arrived. It was then, when we knew Harry would be safe; we went up to heaven, where we watched over our son, from the clouds.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews on the story in Lily's point of view! Sorry for the miss spellings, I think I got rid of them in the version! I wrote this instead of my gym essay, so I hope a review isn't too much to ask. ^_^ The next point of view I am going to write this in will be wither Wormtail (Peter), Sirius, or Lupin. I am not sure yet, But I am not sure when I will have time to write it, High School can get in the way sometime... so please be patient, I may have it posted as early as tomorrow, or today, or as late as a week. And PLEASE don't flame me! 


	3. Wormboy's Point of View

A/N: I know, I really have to work on this! I haven't written a chapter in about two weeks or something! So here is the story in Peter's (Wormtail) ponit of view!  
  
I couldn't believe it! James and Lily had entrusted me! ME! A follower of Voldemort! To be his secret keeper! He put his life in my hands! MY HANDS! The hands of the enemy!   
  
That was all that went through my head after James and Lily had told me that I was to be his secret keeper. I just couldn't wait to tell Voldemort what I had. This was sure to get my in higher ranks with him.   
  
But, it WAS James who would always get me out of trouble in school, and it was James and Lily who were the first to accept me into their group.   
  
I instantly shook that thought off. Voldemort had shown me my true past. All those memories, they never happened. Truthfully, It was James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus who had ALWAYS blamed me for everything to get the blame off them. This detention was all Peter's fault. We were caught because Peter was laughing. That's all they would do to get me out of trouble. I am so happy I found Voldemort, he showed me the truth. And NOW, I can repay him for all he has shown me!  
  
Voldemort is on his way to the Potter's. But I thought for a second. Remus and Sirius knew I was the secret keeper! So did Dumbledore! Shit!   
  
I quickly began to pack my bags. They would be after me; I have to get out of here! Frantically, I put all my belongings into a suitcase and pocketed my wand, before leaving.   
  
Through forests, and residential areas, I couldn't find a place to hide. I had to get out of here! Then it struck me! A muggle air plane! I will fly out of here... Out of England. To the Americas, or maybe China. Somewhere anywhere, and fast!  
  
I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around to see Sirius, a way I had never seen Him before, with the look of murder on his face. He wouldn't sleep till he found me; there was no way to get away. He pointed his wand at me. I knew what he has in store for me. "Avadra..." He started.   
  
I had one choice. I had to fake my own death. But how? I stuck my hand in my pocket for anything. My wand, but that would do me no good at this time. But my hand grabbed something else. A pocket knife. That's it!   
  
I opened the knife and chopped off my finger, causing me to yelp in pain. I didn't even hear him finish the curse. I quickly Changed into a rat and crawled into a sewer. NO one would know I hadn't died. No one but Sirius, who would be going into Azkaban for murder.   
  
Now all I needed to do was find a muggle family that will take me in, give me protection, till my master comes looking for me. Then I can become my human self again, and be at his right side.  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Bad? I did this one kinda quickly, and its kinda really short, I know. R/R! please! 


End file.
